


Dirty Little Secret

by Squoose67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny and Victor are Dean's bodyguards, Cas falls for Dean, Crowley's a dick, Dean falls for Cas, Dean's in a band, Destiel - Freeform, Librarian! Castiel, M/M, Singer! Dean Winchester, it's just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoose67/pseuds/Squoose67
Summary: When Rockstar Dean Winchester met quirky librarian Castiel Novak it was  a complete accident. Dean had just wanted to find a quiet place to be by himself when he had stumbled upon the library. Cas, thankfully, had no idea who Dean was, which he was grateful for. After their first meeting Dean found himself returning to the library in Sioux Falls as often as possible and he's soon fallen for the librarian. The only problem is Dean's band manager doesn't want Dean to tell the world he's bisexual, let alone tell them he's in love with a man.





	Dirty Little Secret

If it's me  
And if it's you  
And if our love is wrong  
Then I don't ever wanna be right  
I don't ever wanna be right  
If it's real  
And if it's true  
And if our love is wrong  
Then I don't ever wanna be right  
I don't ever wanna be right

Calum Scott  
Chapter One

“Geez, guys, I can walk by myself.” Dean hisses at Benny and Victor. “No can do, brother. We got strict orders from Crowley to stay with you.” Benny replies. “I could use some me time right now.” Dean begs his two bodyguards. “Pleeeeeeaaaaase.” It was Victor who caved, surprising both Dean and Benny. “Fine, just don’t do anything stupid.” Dean huffs a laugh. “When have I ever done anything stupid?” Benny scoffs, “Do you really want an answer, I can think of six times off the top of my head.” That made Dean stop laughing. “Shut up, Benny.” The interaction had Victor chuckling. “Just be back at the hotel before ten.” He tells the blond man, who gave him a mock salute. “Yes, sir.”

After bidding the two bodyguards goodbye he pulls up his hood, puts on his sunglasses and walks in the direction of the town, taking in all the familiar streets and buildings. Dean had been walking for a few minutes when he realised he had ended up at the library, one of the oldest buildings in in the town of Sioux Falls. He pushed open the red door and and entered, taking in all the books. It had been about ten years since he was in a library. His eyes then landed on someone sitting behind a desk, presumably the librarian, talking on a phone.

“What do you mean you’re not coming?! You’re with a girl, aren’t you?!” There was a pause, “I don’t care if she’s hot, I’m not doing it unless you’re there, Charlie! Just because I don’t have a boyfriend doesn’t mean I’m lonely! Whatever!” The man huffed, “goodbye, Charlie!”

The librarian hang up the call and look up, immediately blushing when he meet Dean’s eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Dean raises a brow and gives the librarian a once over. He seemed to be in his twenties, maybe a few year younger than Dean, he had black hair and piercing blue eyes, framed by a pair of thick black glasses. He was wearing a sweater that red “Save The Bees,” and had a bee on it. “Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, actually. What’s your name?” Dean inquired before he could stop himself. “I’m Castiel,” the librarian replied beaming at the man. “Well, Castiel, I was wondering if you had any books on…” Dean looked at the desk and saw a half full AC/DC mug. “ACDC?”

The librarian instantly brightened, “Of course we do! Just follow me!” Castiel leads Dean through the library, empty of people except for them. Dean had a feeling Cas had no idea who he was and he was grateful for that. Dean was lead singer of the band Dogma and he always got recognised and given special treatment. It felt nice to be treated like an ordinary person for once.

As they walked, Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down Cas’s backside before darting back up when they came to a stop. “So, here we have everything music, from classic rock, to pop to swing. I, myself, am a big fan of classic rock and swing. There are biographies and autobiographies, we’ve documentaries over there,” Cas pointed to the shelves across from them with DVDs lining the shelves, “along with the documentaries there are interviews with bands and musicians such as the Beatles.” “I’m a fan of classic rock too!” Dean exclaimed and Cas just chuckled. “Right. If you need anything you know where I’ll be.” The librarian gave him a smile before turning to leave.

“Cas, wait!” Dean hollered and Cas stopped in his tracks and turned back around. “Yes?” Dean tried to find something to say before sputtering out, “I… I would… would like your help picking a book, if that’s okay?” Dean mentally face palmed himself and smiled shyly. He was never like this with anyone! Dean Winchester was not shy! Cas cracked a smile that made Dean feel weak in the knees. Okay, apparently cute librarians make Dean shy. “Of course, I’m happy to help.” Cas brushes his index finger along the spines of the books.

“Cas?” The man questioned as he continued looking through the books and Dean started to get flustered again. “Yeah, Castiel is… it’s just a…” Cas cut him off. “It’s a mouthful, I know. I’m just surprised, that’s all. No one has given me a nickname before. Well, except for my brother.” Dean glances toward him, a smile gracing his features. “Well, I’m glad to be the first,” he paused, “I’m Dean, by the way.” Cas gives Dean a gummy smile. “Glad to make your acquaintance, Dean.” “And you, Cas.”

The two stand beside each other, looking into the others eyes for what felt like years to Dean but, in reality, was only a couple seconds. Cas looked away first, a blush rising from his neck, all the way to the tip of his ears. Dean’s heart fluttered at the sight while Cas delicately plucked books from their space on the shelf. “Are there any other bands or musicians you want to read about? We’ve got Bon Jovi, Styx, Queen, Kansas, Blue Oyster Cult, Guns N' Roses, Meatloaf, the Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Elvis and Led Zeppelin just to name a few.” Dean cleared his throat, “I’ll take the Led Zeppelin one.” Cas beamed. “Excellent choice,” he grabbed the book from the shelf and placed it on to the top of the stack of books Dean only noticed was in Cas’s hands. “You can look through these and whichever ones you find the most appealing you can check out. If you need anything I’ll be at the front desk.” “Thank you so much, Cas.” Dean smiled gratefully at Cas. “It was my pleasure, Dean.” Dean watched as Cas walked back to the desk, a grin on his face as he did.

Dean read the blurbs on the books and puts three back and keeps two. He brought the books to Cas who’s reading a book at desk. “What are you reading?” He questioned. “A book,” Cas replied without looking up. “No shit, Sherlock.” This time Cas does look up. “Funnily enough, Watson, that’s exactly what it is.” He held up the book and sure enough, it was a Sherlock book. Dean gave him a crooked smile, “would you recommend it?” The librarians eyes lit up. “Definitely, one hundred percent.” “And where can I find this book?” Dean questioned, being drawn in by the other man’s excitement.

“Unfortunately, we do not have any in stock but I would be willing to let you borrow my copy of the book if you pinky promise to give it back.”

Dean chuckled but held up hi pinky finger. Cas wrapped his own around Dean’s, who just realised his mouth hurt from smiling so much. “Do you have a library card? Dean shook his head. “Well then, let’s get you a library card.”

 

***

Dean’s grinning when Cas locked up the library for the night. “Why do you even know that?” He guffawed loudly a Cas, who’s mirroring his grin, shrugged. “I just do! How did you not know he was buried without a penis?” Dean laughed even louder, “Because,” he snorted. “Is that just something you bring up at dinner or something? Y’know like ‘oh, yeah, did you know that Napoleon frickin’ Bonaparte was buried without his penis.’” Cas blushed but chuckled and they began to walk in the direction of Cas’s home, “I guess we’ve found the mystery of why I can’t get a date.”

Dean looked at Cas in shock, “No! An awesome guy like you?! I don’t believe it!” Cas rolled his eyes. “Not that surprising,” he stated simply before dropping the subject. 

Dean only knew Cas for a couple hours but standing in the library with him and walking home and talking… It just felt so right. Dean had to resist taking the raven haired man’s hand.

When they got to Cas’s apartment door Cas retrieved Dean’s books from his bag. “It really was a pleasure to meet you Dean. It’s been a very long time since I laughed like that.” Dean nodded. “And it really was a pleasure to meet you, Cas.” “I guess I’ll see you around the library soon?” Dean smiled softly, “yes, you will. Have a good night, Cas.” “You too, Dean.”


End file.
